King of the Farmer
by Scottish-Dragon
Summary: Everyones thoughts on the week Arthur and Merlin didn't talk from my other story, The Farmer and how they felt about their make it all up. 3 shot. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin.
1. Introduction

"Arthur, there's something I've been meaning to tell you" muttered Merlin as he stood nervously in my chambers.

"Yes, Merlin?" I asked politely.

"I have ... erm I have ... magic" he bite his bottom lip.

I froze. Merlin? Magic? Merlin? Magic?

Merlin has magic.

"Get out" I whispered.

"Arthur?" whispered Merlin.

"Get out please just get out. Resume your duties but other than that I have no wish to see you" I whispered.

"Yes sire" Merlin bowed and left.

I ... have no idea what to do.


	2. Knights and Queens

**Gwen POV**

****Merlin woke us up after he had cleaned everything in the room. He opened the curtains after he lay breakfast out. He then turned to me and Arthur but looked at the back of us. Not looking at us, especially Arthur.

He bowed once.

Arthur pointed to the door. Merlin nodded, took the paper and left.

I sighed and dropped my head onto the pillow.

This has been happening for six days now. Merlin and Arthur do not talk, I've asked Giaus and he says that Merlin hasn't talked to anyone at all and it is really starting to annoy me.

**Gwaine POV**

****I watched as Arthur - just Arthur - arrived on the training field. Alone. No Merlin.

This is the 6th time Arthur has done this. He beats the crap of the dummy, trains us very handsome knights then leaves.

I have not seen Merlin anywhere. That seems to make Arthur even madder.

I went to the Tarven yesterday and all everyone could talk about was how nobody was happy in Camelot anymore.

It's weird to think about how Merlin and Arthur's friendship is needed for Camelot's benefit.

They better make up or i'll make them make up, even if Arthur is the Princess.

**Leon POV**

****I stood beside Percival on the battlements. Camelot was completely silent.

Ever since Merlin and Arthur stopped talking.

I can still remember Camelot before Merlin moved here.

No one would even think of talking to the Knights and Guards let alone the prince. Arthur was a bully. Hated servants.

Then in walked a farm boy. People became friends with guards. I often hang around with a farmer.

People smiled as they saw Merlin and Arthur walked around.

Arthur would help people. No matter how much his father hated it.

Then they suddenly stopped talking and everyone saw how Merlin would avoid Arthur and how when they saw each other in the corridor, they would both turned and leave the way they had entered.

**Percival POV**

****I stood at the window in my room watching Gwen talking to Merlin. She was pleading with him. I opened my window to be able to hear them.

"-you both can't go like this, this is not healthy" Gwen tugged at Merlin's arms.

Merlin looked away as he pulled his arms away from her. He began to quickly walk away from her to his chambers.

Gwen must've sensed me or something for she looked up and I saw how scared she was.

I think all of Camelot was scared.

**Elyan POV**

****Gwen came to me really worried. About Arthur and Merlin. Merlin was no where to be found and Arthur had just had his horse saddled and rode out of Camelot with the excuse I need to think. Now we all sat in Gwen's spare chambers and talked about our plan.

How To Make Merlin and Arthur Make Up Name By Gwaine!

The HTMMAAMUPNBG or Idiotic plan for short.

Gwaine was just talking about locking in a room for the past 5 hours when we heard a noise outside the window.

Laughter.

We all ran to the window to see a delighted sight.

Arthur was laughing as he had a swordfight with Merlin.

Percival quickly opened the window.

"Merlin, is there anything your actually good at?" droned Arthur.

"Prat"said Merlin from where he lay on the ground.

"Idiot" retorted Arthur.

Arthur helped Merlin to his feet.

"Thanks for saving me in the wood and introducing me to your very special friend" said Arthur.

"Your very welcome" said Merlin.

They headed inside.

Gwaine comes out with "Merlin has a girlfriend and I have not met her!"


	3. Changes

People were once again happy in Camelot. Gwen was woken up by Merlin yelled "Rise and Shine" and guards would smile when Merlin and Arthur walked past, laughing or arguing.

Servants and guards talked. Gwen and the Knights were relieved that everything was back to normal.

Yet everything was not back to normal.

Arthur needed proper evidence and even then some sorcerers were just banished.

Merlin was allowed to talk more at meetings.

He and Arthur would often disappear during a crisis and return with a miracle that saves the day.

Giaus was often covering for them by saying that Merlin went to get herbs and Arthur went with him.

More than ten times, they could be found in weird places. One time they literally dropped from the sky onto a enemy, knocking him over.

No one questioned it.

This was the King of Camelot and even if half of the things that happened had to do with magic, he would never allow magic back in the kingdom.

This was Camelot after all.


End file.
